Shloomp In My Heart
by sweetlystar3
Summary: Kittie yearns to find true love on her own, and so NomiRandy starts to fall for her.
1. The Yearning

**_Hey Bruce believers, since I got my wisdom tooth removed, I wasn't able to work on my next fan fiction. I finally got a weeks worth of inspiration from the new episodes. So here it is, the secret love story of Norrisville's beloved Princess and our mysterious bad boy Nomi Randy. This is also my very first fanfic to feature HUGE romantic content, so I just want to see if you guys like it. If you do, I might add it again in the future. Also Libby is now called Babi Driscoll. Enjoy!_**

**_Running Gag:_** _Kittie constantly telling people to call NomiRandy, Ydnar and Randy keeps falling in random holes._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RCNGN, just my wonderful OC's_**

**_Randy, as usual shloomping in and out of the nomicon, for once he wants what's inside Kittie's Neemicon. And today was that day. Randy, Babi and Howard walk across the hall to see the most shocking thing ever...Kittie writing in the library!_**

"Kittie"!

"(soft tone)Hey, guys".

**_Randy lays his hand on Kittie's forehead to check her temperature._**

"Hmm, she's at normal temp".

**_Howard stopped eating his potato chips_**

"(Disgusted) Eh, What were in these chips"

"Kittie sweetie, are you ok"?

"Yeah Babi I'm fine, you guys act like you've never seen me in a 'libeery' before.

"Well, yeah we hardly see you writing either".

"Hold up Cunningham...Kittie can write?!"

"Anyway...Kittie what are you writing."

"Well Babi, I just got off my relationship with Bucky, his jokes are funny but he smothers me like porkchops. So I'm writing his name in my long list of ex's."

"Wow, how many have you had?"

"Oh, Um Randy , what comes after 34?"

"35?"

"Then I had 36 exes".

"Hey Kittie I know this is off topic but...can I shloomp in Mimi?

"Why do you want to shloomp in her?"

"Cunningham is getting sick of same old Nomicon, so he needs a game changer in life."

"You just had to say that out loud didn't you!"

"(Depressed) ok here, but can I get the Nomicon...I want someone to talk to."

**_Randy and Kittie switch nomicons, and Randy runs happily out the library, then falls in a random hole. _**

"WHERE DID THIS HOLE COME FROM"!

**_Babi and practically Howard were concerned about Kittie._**

"Kittie, are you sure we can leave you here alone here."

"Yeah you guys go ahead, I'll be fine."

"You sure Kittie, I'm a very good listener...at some times".

"Your sweet Howard, but what's more sweeter is Mimi's brownies for new shloompers."

"BROWNIES, C'MON BABI ! I HOPE YOU HEAL KITTIE!

**_Howard swiftly grabs Babi and heads towards Randy, leaving Kittie all alone with the ninja nomicon._**

"Nomi, I've dated almost every in school who reaches daddy's approval, but they never seem to steal my heart."

*beeps*

"What I may point is?"

"Well what I'm trying to say is...(breaks into song)

_(1st verse)_

Why can't I

Find a cute guy on my own

I am old enough

Why can't I do it alone

I'll take the stand

To find my very own man

I'm gonna do this solo

And no one can stop me

I'm a big girl

_[[Chorus]]_

I want a Mystery Boy (Mystery Boy)

Boy of Mystery (Mystery Boy)

I want a Mystery Boy (Mystery Boy)

I want a Mystery Boy ok!

_(2nd verse)_

I want a boy

Who can sweep me off my feet

And who can be

super nice and so sweet

He'll take it slow

And boy his face will glow

I'm gonna do this solo

and no one can stop me

I'm a big girl

_[[Chorus]]_

I want a Mystery Boy (Mystery Boy)

Boy of Mystery (Mystery Boy)

I want a Mystery Boy (Mystery Boy)

I want a Mystery Boy ok!

_[[Bridge]]_

And when I meet this boy

Y'Know our love will live

and nothin' will bring it down.

_[[Refrain]]_

She's gonna meet him

And she will love him

She's gonna meet him

And she will love him

_[[Chorus]]_

I want a Mystery Boy (Mystery Boy) Oh! (Mystery Boy)

Mystery, Mystery (Mystery Boy)

He'll love me all the way (Mystery Boy)

_[[Chorus]]_

I wants a Mystery Boy (Mystery Boy)

The boy I will love (Mystery Boy)

I want a Mystery Boy (Mystery Boy)

He'll love me all the way!

He'll love me, and I'll love him (Mystery Boy)

Love me all the way!

"So you see my point right?"

*beep*

**_At McFist Manor, Hannibal was barking orders at Viceroy as always, so Kittie comes to put her foot down._**

"Daddy what cha doin"?

"Oh Princess, Uncle Viceroy and I are building another robot for ninja destruction."

"(Annoyed) Do you have another hobby besides ninja destruction?"

"If I say yes, will you think I'm a pathetic ninja destroying obsessed lunatic with a robot arm with a monkey brain in it?

"Yes!"

"NO ONE ASKED YOU VICEROY!"

"Any who, Daddy can I ask you something".

"Sure sweetie tell your old man what's on your mind...if you have one".

"Daddy, I appreciate you and Bash finding a boyfriend for me, but it's time I find one on my own...so can I"?

"Dollianne, as much as you are the apple of my eye, my flesh and blood, my precious vanilla scented kitty cat...

**_Kittie starts to smile_**

"I can't let you find your own lover".

**_And just like that Kittle's smile shifted to a frown_**

"(Disappointed) But why"?

"Princess you have some...some qualities that keep you from finding your own guy".

"Like what"?

"Well...well uh...Oh here's your mother and big brother (walks up to Marci) that cheese your here sugar face, Dollianne was asking me weird questions."

"Questions?"

"I got questions once, I never knew how to answer".

"Dollianne, what were you asking your father?"

"Mamma why can't I find a boyfriend on my own"?

"On your own?, why isn't that Hanny?"

"Because...because SHES TOO YOUNG yeah that's it"!

"(Sarcastic) Nice cover Hannibal you sure fooled them".

"And you know it"!

"Hannibal! Answer your daughter's question!"

"But Marci!"

"Don't Marci me Hannibal".

"Daddy, I'm 14 years old, I kinda think I'm old enough to find my own date."

"She has a point sir...what's even stranger, she actually made one".

"Stay out of this Viceroy and Dollianne, I FORBID YOU TO FIND YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND, TELL HER BASH!".

"Nah Uh, I'm on her side".

"Daddy!, how could you forbid me".

"You don't even know what that word means".

"(Sad) But I know what heart break means".

**_Dollianne runs away crying to her room from her father's stubbornness. Marci gets very mad at her husband and says this._**

"Hannibal, how could you make our little girl cry"!

"Marci she started it!"

"You're acting like a toddler"!

"She's acting like a toddler, in fact she still is one."

"We'll you know what Hanny, you're sleeping on the couch tonight"!

"(Whining) But Marci"!

"Would you like to sleep in the doghouse"!?

"WE DONT EVEN HAVE A DOG"!

"Eventually Bashford will get one for Christmas". (Angrily walks away)

"Ah sweet I'm gettin' a dog"!

"(Sarcastic) Keep hope alive Bash."

"I'm goin to get a McShake."

**_Kittie mopes in her room yearning to find a lover of her own._**

"(Depressed) Why can't I find someone special on my own."

**_Kittie hides under her bed covers, then the nomicon starts to glow red...what will happen next_**


	2. A Dream Come True

**So here's chapter 2, this is where NomiRandy comes in (in his own ninja suit; The exact same as Randy's but with a hood!) This will possibly be the shortest chapter in this story, so bare with me people.**

_While our little Princess sobs to sleep, The Ninja Nomicon starts to vibrate with a big red glow. Dollianne notices the glow and sees the nomicon vibrating and glowing. As the vibrating got stronger, Dollianne hid under her blanket. Then suddenly their was a magical explosion, so big the mansion roof actually rose and fell back down. Smokebomb clouds begin to clear out, and a shadowy figure starts to walk towards Dollianne. Dollianne sees the silhouette through her blanket and wanted to see who or what it was. Her head popped out of said blanket and looked up. It was none other than...NomiRandy (in his ninja suit like I said before) (dun,dun,dun). He made a flirtatious smirk and said._

"Hey McBlonde, I heard your in need of a man".

_Dollianne was so surprised and confused by his impression, she replied the comment_

"Oh...we'll first it Vanilla Blonde, and second how'd you almost know my name?"

"I over heard yo problem, and yo name so, here I am."

"So your willing to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah sure, you're kinda Bruce for a Princess".

"(Gasp) hold up"!

_Dollianne walks to her bathroom in a calm manner, then quietly shuts the door and performs a LOUD scream._

"Viceroy! Turn down that horror movie, I'm getting a headache!"

Dollianne walks back to her bed, relieved.

"Dang girl, that was some scream".

"I can't believe I finally found a guy of my own, this time without the three men that bug me."

"What three men?"

"Oh it's just Randy, Bash, and Daddy, their always protective of me, and they won't let me do things on my own."

"(Flirtatious tone) We'll I'll let you".

"Really?"

"We'll you're grown aren't you!"

"Oh my cheese, you really do like me...but prove it".

"What?"

"Prove it, do something that makes me want you, and it's ok there are no boundaries...if I knew what they are."

"Ok"

_NomiRandy strokes Dollianne's long hair lightly. He then kisses her right shoulder which makes her purr throughout the night._

To be continued


	3. An OTP Test Drive

**Told you there would be some romantic content, sure I would continue said scene but, it's a Disney Show! Now let's get on with chapter 3. Kittie attempts to show off NomiRandy and Howard and Babi become part of the jig.**

_ Our Princess wakes up the following morning, she sees that NomiRandy has vanished. Depressed and confused, Kittie went to the bathroom to brush her teeth (fangs) and sees a Norisu Nine symbol on her right cheek. She assumes NomiRandy did it to remind her that he will return. Once Kittie got to school, the symbol on her cheek starts to glow. NomiRandy is seen leaning on Principal Slimovitz's car in the parking lot. Kittie happily runs to him, and gives him a hug._

"I can't believe your here, in fact what are you doin' here."

"I just wanna see my favorite girl".

"Awwww", c'mon I want the school to know about you."

"Why".

"Because your the the first man I've snagged on my own, and I want the whole school to know I'm grown. But first we need to give you a name."

"Name on McBlonde".

"That's my nickname silly...ooh how 'bout Ydnar, it's Randy spelled backwards".

"Ok, what 'bout a last name".

"Oh I got that covered C'mon".

_ Kittie grabs NomiRandy's...I'm sorry, Ydnar's hand and ran in the school. She rapidly greets and runs past Howard and Babi._

"Is that, Cunningham!?

"It can't be, although that depression went away fast."

_(At the end of the day)_

_Kittie finds a group of students (Rachel, Theresa Fowler, Doug, and Pradeep) and she introduces them to Ydnar._

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Ydnar Appleclapes."

"I thought we agreed on Apocalypse."

"Oh really, then what the juice did I write? (Looks at notecard) oh! For retrospect, I should've made you write it."

"Dollianne, clearly your dating Randy."

It's Ydnar Doug , his name is German...or Jamacian...maybe it's Swahili, what are you again?"

"Anyway, it's perfectly clear your dating Randy Cunningham, unless he has a twin brother, which he doesn't."

"DO I NEED TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT OVERCOOKED NOODLE YOU CALL A-"!

"_*grabs Kittie*_ C'mon Babe lets go to the Game Hole."

(squeals) He called me Babe, just like Babi...speaking of which where is she?

_Babi and Howard walk towards Kittie and Ydnar._

"Oh hey guys"!

"Randy can you give Kittie and us a minute".

"The name's Ydnar _*Walks outside *_"

"Ok Kittie would you mind telling us...HOW NUTS YOU ARE!, how could you date a friend of yours without telling us, let alone your Ninja partner."

"Relax Babi, it's not the real Randy anyway."

"Excuse me what?"

"Last time I checked their is only ONE Cunningham on earth, not that I know of".

"He goes by the name of NomiRandy, but I call him Ydnar."

"Ydnar?, Isn't that Randy's name spelled backwards?"

"Yeah!"

"NOMIRANDY!? That was him!"

"I take it you know him Howard."

"Know him?, He stood up to Bash, He flirted with my sister and he tried to take Cunningham's life."

"So, what are you saying"?

"Kittie, NomiRandy is bad news, you can't be with him."

"ITS YDNAR!, and I can be with him, it's my choice".

"It won't be once Randy finds out".

_Kittie swiftly covers Babi's mouth._

"NO! If Randy finds out about him, not only he'll ruin my one chance in love, also he'll hit me with a cricket bat."

"Ok 1, Why on earth would Randy have a cricket bat, and 2, why a cricket bat?"

"I dunno, I have the weirdest imagination, also Howard told me Randy used to play cricket."

" _(Howard annoyed)_ No, I meant the BOARD GAME Cricket, WASNT THAT CLEAR!."

"Oh really, then I should've returned this birthday present."

"A cricket sweater, REALLY!, could you be anymore pea brained."

"It was an impulse buy, that's $20,000 I can replace."

"On second thought I'll take it."

_Howard takes the sweater_

"MOVING ON!, anyway Kittie, Randy is bound to know about this, and it's for your own good if he interferes.

"Guys, all my life I wanted to find a guy on my own, but the three men of my life keep getting in the way, please let me have this for once."

_**Narrator: Just so you know the three men are Hannibal McFist, Bash, and Randy.**_

"She's right Babs, Cunningham have ruined lots of stuff for me in the past, and nobody of anybody wants that burden on her."

"_(Deep breath)_ ok, of it makes you happy Kittie".

"YOUR THE BRUCEST FRIENDS A PRINCESS COULD HAVE"!

"Kittie happily hugs Babi and Howard, and skips happily towards the double doors."

"I hope we're doing the right thing".

"Yeah, let's head to the mall and find some matching pants for this sweater."

_While Babi and Howard go...pants shopping?... Randy is goin to town in Mimi. Not having the slightest clue of what's happening in the real world. Mimi keeps track of Randy's training stats, and honey their the cheese._

"Ok Randy you've mastered 23 Ninja spells, 40 Ninja moves, 12 different kick flips, and popped 1 muscle."

"I tell yeah Mimi, you are 10 times brucer than the nomicon, Kittie is lucky to have you."

"That's sweet Randy, but speaking of Kittie, are you even concerned on what's going on with her now."

"She broke up with another guy, gets back on the sattle, have a few laughs."

"I see you know the system, but she's seriously depressed right now."

"I'm sure she's fine, nothing can bring down that vanilla scented ray of sunshine...especially where the sun don't shine."

"Randy! As a Ninja, you must care for one another, help one another, show compassion for one another, NOT HELP YOURSELF WITH SOME GAGS!

"Look Mimi I can assure you Kittie is fine now if you excuse me I'm goin to town on those brownies."

_Then out of nowhere Randy falls in a random hole_

"WHERE IN THE CHEESE IS THIS HOLE COMING FROM!"

**To be continued**


	4. How to hide your Bo or Randy's Back

**Here's chapter 4, Randy returns, Nomi Randy gets in grave danger, and Kittie is on the risk of losing a dream. So bare with me people. Also I've been watching Yin Yang Yo! on YouTube non stop, and I've gotten a months worth of inspiration so hold on to your ribs...and barbecue sauce.**

**_The Next Day_**

_Howard and Babi were outside the school for a personal "recess". Then they see an exhausted and messy haired Randy walking towards them AND DOES HE KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD "EXFOLIATE"!_

Randy: (exhausted with messed up hair) Whew! Being inside Kittie's Neemicon is the cheese, by the way how long was out?

Howard: (angrily) YOUVE BEEN GONE A YEAR!

" WHAT!?

"(Howard snickers) just kidding, you've been gone for three days."

"...And no one bothered to wake me."

"Mimi tried but she gave up an hour ago."

"Anyway, what did I miss, show me the details".

"Oh we would Cunningham, but you won't like it one bit."

(Babi knocks Howard on the head)

"Why won't I like it, are you two hiding something from me?

"What, no what makes you say that?"

"Hmmm lets see... awkward smiles, constant shaking, drenched in sweat, eye twitching, may I go on?"

"Good diagnosis, but there is nothing to hide, Kittie said so (covers mouth)... Cunningham didn't hear that right?"

"I was all ears".

"Ok we'll spill it, (talks slightly fast) Kittie yearns to find a boyfriend behind your back, so she did and found the next best thing and please don't kill us!"

"Who is this next best thing...Howard you know the guy?"

"Heh heh your gonna laugh".

_A second later Randy let out a loud angry WHAT! so loud all of Norrisville shook, even McFist building. "Viceroy! What did I say about that movie!"_

**_At the McFist Mansion _**

_Kittie and NomiRandy were happily playing Crazy Eights, and apparently, Kittie doesn't know the rules._

"Roulette!"

"We're playing Crazy Eights".

"Don't look at my cards"!

"Babe ,if I know better I think your tryin' to hide me".

"I know Ydnar but I can't risk Randy finding us, it best that we have a private spot for no one to find us."

"I know where".

"If it's anywhere near Sinjin Nightfire's Funporium, I don't wanna hear it, seriously his soundtrack sucks".

"No, I was thinkin' about goin in there."

"The Nomicon? I don't know"?

"C'mon babe it's just you and me no one else".

"We'll, I guess we can".

"How bout a date, tomorrow night at 7".

"Ooooh, alright".

"Kittie dinner's ready"!

"Comin Mama!"

"I'll miss you at the table".

"I'll miss u too McBlonde".

"It's vanilla."

_** While Kittie gets a date, Randy is out to get her and NomiRandy too. **_

_**To be contin...HEY! Put down my ribs (throws brick) GET BACK HERE!**_


	5. Busted by Cunningham

**Here's chapter 5, Our Princess is preparing for her first date (with a guy she found on her own). And as for our purple haired dingus, he's hunting down for Nomi... DANG IT Ydnar! And boy somebody's gonna ...(falls in hole) Hmm that's weird, where'd this hole come from?"**

_Randy spent half...a quarter... semi FINE most of his day looking for Nomi..(gets hit with a brick) OW! Ydnar. And as for Kittie she's preparing like a said a few seconds ago. Also for Babi and Howard, as long as you don't say a honkin word you'll get off Scott free, and I'm not talkin Scottish (falls in whole again) SERIOUSLY! This hole gag is getting annoying._

**_At Howard's house..._**

"So Ninja, any trace of Ydnar, or a save haven to hide from Kittie's wrath (Babi smacks him)" OW!"

"Not yet Howard he's a hard nut to find...I looked in The Game Hole, The School, The Mall, even Kittie's house, also I've seen where the sun don't shine".

"We'll where would that be exactly?"

"Let's just say it has something to do with McFist and shower"

"THANKS FOR THE MENTAL IMAGE!"

"Still I can't believe Kittie would be with NomiRandy (gasp) unless she's brain washed".

"Ok, we all know Kittie has no brain, and why would you imagine that."

"You'll never know Babi, you'll never know".

_Alright later that night, Howard and Babi help out Kittie with her date preparation_

"Ok let's go over the list...for the 18 1/2 time!"

"Pretty dress, check, Mini matching purse, got it a list of Distracting activities for Randy, FABULOUS. Now all I need to do is to wait for this upside down six to glow and it will take me to Ydnar...or the nearest litter box because I filled up on milk beforehand"..

"Are you sure you can go through this Kittie, what if Cunningham were to I don't know, find out".

"Ok one, I'm very sure, and three, if he did I'd be so heartbroken that I will never find love or happiness again...until Senior year of course._ (Nine cheek glow)_ Oh would you look at that, gotta make with the PLOP PLOP FITZ BOOM 'XCUZEZ." _(Runs out the door)_

"Should we follow her?"

"Nah, let's play with her stuff".

_Randy was looking all over for his Nomicon, but couldn't find it. Suddenly he remembered it was in his locker. So he ran towards the school entrance and...opened it with no hesitation?! Huh, guess SunDown doesn't give a wonk anymore._

"Huh! Door's unlocked, I never would've guessed".

_Randy lerks around the school's lobby for the nomicon...in the dark...in the empty lobby...in indoor temperature...with the do...(falls in hole again) SERIOUSLY! Did this hole move or something!?_

"_(Gasp)_ The Nomicon!, should've known it was in my locker. Anyway on to the busting *shloomps in*

_Dollianne happily arrives at the school, and also notices the door cracked open. SunDown is soooo getting fired. _

"Ooh I'm so excited for this first date, unlike my past ones he bothers to suprise me. (Gasp) RANDY!? How did he...of course, CURSE YOU CUNNINGHAM MIND TRICKS! I gotta stop the two from fighting.

_While Dollianne is out to protect her so called man, Randy (aka Ninja) continues on his search for Ydnar._

"He's gotta be here somewhere...Woah, a random temple."

_Ninja lightly grabs the door handle and suddenly the giant door falls backwards._

"Note to self, fix random temple door and hole".

"Hmm where would NomiRandy be, probably brainwashing Kittie...if she had one. (Gasp) He made an evil five course meal!...with real lobster!"

_Dollianne (aka Femja) hides on the second floor behind the poles saying._

"Holy Cow!, he went all out".

"Indeed I did".

_NomiRand...curse word Ydnar just came out of nowhere, apparently he's in his own ninja suit, like back in chapter 2._

"Baby you shouldn't be here, Randy's after you".

"Don't worry McBlonde, (Evilish tone) I'll take care of him".

"THE JUICE YOU WILL!"

"_(Gasp)_ Randy, it's not what you think".

"Oh it is what I think, you would brainwash Kittie, have a five course dinner with real lobster, and not have authentic hand towels!

_As dumb as this conversation is Ydnar blasts him with a Tengu fire ball._

"TENGU FIRE BALL!"

_Which blasts Randy 4 feet away from the temple, and Ydnar runs after him. Leaving Kittie in the temple with the five course meal and real lobster._

"I should really do something, but right after I go to town on these cocktail weenies!"

_While Dollianne chows down on weenies, Randy gets beat down by Ydnar._

"Check it out, I made a portal. I call it The Pit of Destruction...wordy huh?, once I throw you in, I'll be the only Ydnar for McBlonde."

"You won't get away with Ydnar? isn't that my name spelled backwards?"

"SHUT IT"!

_The two continue to fight but, our helpless Princess watches in the background, filled with weenies and scared. Ydnar got the upperhand by shoving his face into the portal._

"Any last words, Nice Wab?"

"I have three, NINJA BODY THROW, AND I JUST MADE THAT UP!"

"That's nine words!"

_Randy grabs Ydnar OH FORGET IT! NomiRandy by the chin and threw him in The Pit of Destruction. Then a big angry flash occurred, a second later the portal disappeared and turned into a ditch. Dollianne ran towards the ditch and finds his hoodie also her cheek mark vanished._

"It's ok Kittie, NomiRandy won't mess with you again NINJA WIN, also why would he call himself Ydnar I mean c'mon that the most stupidest name ev...Kittie you ok."

_Dollianne let's out a silent nooo and runs out of the nomicon crying, leaving a confused Ninja...yeah that's pretty much it, confused._

"What the juice just happened"?

_A familiar voice utters "you mean you don't know", and it reveals to Mimi (spirit wise)_

"Mimi? How did you?

"_(Cuts him off_) IT DOESNT MATTER! Look you did selfish, yet a weird good deed to Kittie".

"And what would that be?"

_Mimi summons a hole for Randy to fall in._

"SERIOUSLY WHERE ARE THAT HOLE COMING FROM"!

"Kittie actually loved Ydnar, and you took him away from her".

"Ok seriously why do you ca...LOVED HIM!?

"Yes, she kept him secret from you to avoid all this madness".

"But why didn't she tell me before?"

"Because you, McFist, and Bash keep Kittie from actually finding a boyfriend on her own, and since you ruined her one shot in happiness...we'll you know the rest."

"_(Sadly growns) _what did I do."

"I JUST TOLD YOU!"

**_Whelp Randy ruined Kittie's chance for happiness and...yeah that's pretty much it._**

**_To be continued_**


	6. 9th Grade Dream Crusher

**We'll like I said in the last chapter, Randy single handedly ruined Kittie's one chance in happiness. So our jerktastic hero heads to McFist Manor to tie things up with her.**

_Randy enters Kittie's bedroom and sees Howard and Babi comforting her. She is so upset that she used about 45 boxes of tissues, strong tear sack. To avoid getting in trouble with Kittie, Howard got up and slap Randy's left cheek._

"You have some nerve coming here".

_Then Babi slaps him_

"Suprised you got past security".

_Rubbing his slightly red cheek, he sees Kittie hurt and puffy eyed. He took one step and she said_

"What do you want, haven't you wonked up enough already!"

"Kittie.."

"Oh what's next, your gonna go after my exes next, your gonna ban me from the nomicon, oh I got it YOUR GONNA KEEP ME UNHAPPY TIL QUESTION MARK!?

"KITTIE LISTEN TO ME!, one, I didn't know you actually liked NomiRandy, two, you shouldn't have anyway and three, how did lobster get in the nomicon!?"

_Kittie gave him a weird look after the third part._

"Sorry I was just curious".

"Randy look, you, daddy, and Bash have always protected me. You care for me, you never let me get hurt and one of you clean my litter box every week. I wanted something for myself, Ydnar came in and gave me that, then you came in and took my cheese. It would be months, years, centuries til I get that chance again...it not worth the wait."

"Kittie, I'm sorry I took your cheese, I didn't know you feel that way. But you should know a ninja should never fraternize with an enemy, even though you have no idea what that word means."

"But I loved him".

"I know you did, but it's best that you let it go, and who knows you might have this opportunity again".

"Really?"

"I'm sure, now tell me this. Why would you go for a copy, when you should've went for the original. I mean c'mon, I'm a better Randy than NomiRandy."

"_(Dramatic sarcasm) _Darn you Randy, I can't escape this charade any longer. I just can't bare your Bruce everything. So bite me, Bite me now!"

"_(Sarcastic) _Yeah I would, but I'm freaked out you twisted shoob."

_Randy and Kittie embraced with a hug, the Howard and Babi enter the room._

"We'll looks like you two made up".

"Yup, we came out Scott free."

"Think again guys".

_Randy and Kittie grab pillows and...we'll you know what's gonna happen._

"CHEESE IT BABI!"

_Howard and Babi run out of The McFist Mansion with Randy and Kittie running after them._

**I hoped you liked my story, because I'm cooking up a fresh new one, The School Of Our Own...Coming Soon.**


End file.
